1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing device and an operation method therefor, and more particularly, to a focus error adjusting apparatus and method, whereby a focus error in a digital image processing device can be adjusted during manufacture or use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-grade digital single lens reflex (DSLR) digital image processing devices are now more frequently used than standard-grade compact counterparts.
Currently, a phase detection system using through-the-lens (TTL) measurement is used in a DSLR digital image processing device. The phase detection system is advantageous due to its fast speed and accuracy compared to a contrast detection system using a live-view mode.
Although the phase detection system is fast and accurate, focus can deviate due to mechanical errors during manufacture of the system, or mechanical shocks during use. Two methods are mainly used to adjust focus errors caused by mechanical errors or shocks. In the first method, the focus error is directly, mechanically adjusted and the result of the adjustment process is verified. In the second method, software parameters related to the focus error are adjusted and the result of the adjustment process is verified.
Both methods have disadvantages. In the case of the first method, a user has to directly manipulate a mechanical device (e.g., a mirror), and thus the digital image processing device may be damaged. In the case of the second method, a user has to make firmware changes, which may result in firmware problems, such as memory leaks.
In more-advanced focus adjusting techniques, a user can adjust a focus error by manually adjusting parameters via a user interface (UI). However, such techniques are used by a limited number of digital image processing devices, and users must directly visually verify whether the focus error is accurately adjusted. Thus, user convenience is low.